For some receiving antennas, there has been a long-standing need to shield the antenna from electromagnetic interference from a variable and changeable direction relative to the antenna position. Similarly, for some transmitting antennas, there has been a need to reduce the intensity of transmitted signals in a variable and changeable direction relative to the antenna position.
Practitioners have attempted to address these needs by using various forms of radiation shielding devices. However, while the prior art radiation shielding devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a variable position antenna shield (VPAS).